Your Type
by AriCat-Hg
Summary: Sasusaku SongFic! "Solía estar enamorada de ti, pero nunca podrás ser mío, porque sólo soy el tipo de chica a la que llamas amiga." Historia basada en los Prompts en Tumblr sobre el Festival Sasusaku 2017. Version con Smut/Lemon en Wattpad


**Sasusaku Festival**

 **Day 04: Sasuke regrets.**

 **Summary:** SongFic! Sasusaku AU. "Solía estar enamorada de ti, pero nunca podrás ser mío, porque solo soy el tipo de chica al que llamas amiga."

 **Disclaimer:** Tanto los personajes mencionados como Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. La canción pertence a Carly Rae Jepsen.

 **Advertencia:** nota final de autor extremadamente ridícula y larga. La historia tiene algunos errores, más tarde la modificaré dudas y comentarios pueden mandarme un mns :)

* * *

 **Aka: Your Type.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _[Solía estar enamorada de ti_

 _Tú solías ser lo primero en mi mente.]_

 _._

"¿Escuchaste Sakura-chan? ¡Sasuke regresó a Konoha!" Naruto, energético y sincero Naruto le dio la noticia a Sakura.

"¿Hablas en serio?" Sorpresa y emoción era poco para describir a Sakura. Extasiada, abrazó a Naruto tan fuerte hasta que el chico le pidió que le soltara por la falta de aire.

"¡Sasuke-kun regresó" Rió encantada.

Sabía que él regresaría, pero aun quedaba un mes para regresar a clases, por lo que había supuesto Sasuke pasaría más tiempo de vacaciones con lejos de konoha con su familia. Fuera como fueses, era la mejor noticia que había tenido Sakura ese verano. Bueno, la segunda mejor. Sentía como se sonrojaba al recordar el día antes de que Sasuke se marchara.

Había esperado por semanas que este día llegara. El día en que Sasuke regresara. En su mente, Sakura había imaginado ese momento tantas veces. Sus días habían sido encantadores, y aunque en ocasiones algo solo por la falta del chico que amaba, solo le daba mas ánimos y fortaleza para cuando el llegara.

 _¿Qué cara pondrá cuando me vea? ¿Notara que mi cabello es más largo que hace dos meses? Me pregunto si sus vacaciones fueron divertidas, si él también me extraño._

Desafortunadamente, Sakura no pudo mantenerse en contacto con él durante su ausencia. Por sus vacaciones familiares, Sakura prefirió no atosigarlo al llamarle o mandar mensajes. Era su tiempo en familia, más que nada. Ella esperaría a este día, a su regreso.

Paró justo en la entrada de la casa de Sasuke. Hace rato que Naruto le había dado la noticia, corrió lo más rápido que pudo a su casa para arreglarse un poco. El vestido que estaba usando lo había guardado para una ocasión espacial. Aun hacía calor en Konoha, y el vestido rojo con pequeños estampado de flores de cerezo había sido regalado por Ino. Sakura lo amo en cuanto lo miro, y esperaba que Sasuke la viera más linda que cualquier otro día.

Nerviosa, tocó el timbre. Escucho voces dentro de la casa, y después abrieron la puerta.

"Oh, Sakura-chan! Qué bueno verte."

"¡Buenas tardes Mikoto-san! ¿Sasuke-kun está en casa?"

"Sí. Estaba en su cuarto. Pasa a la sala, iré a llamarle." Siguiendo a la madre de Sasuke, Sakura fue directo a la sala a esperarlo. Estaba tan nerviosa. Sentía sus manos sudar, su estomago se retorcía y estaba segura que sus mejillas estaba del mismo color que su cabello.

 _Tranquila, esperaste mucho tiempo para este día. Solo, actúa natural._ Repitió eso tantas veces hasta que escuchó a Sasuke bajar de las escaleras. De inmediato, ella se levantó del sofá como un resorte.

Cuando Sasuke llegó frente a ella, Sakura enmudeció. No solo sus pensamientos parecieron borrarse, sino que se quedo callada. Sasuke estaba diferente. Durante los meses que no lo vio, él había crecido considerablemente. El cambio no solo era físico, no podía describirlo, sino que había algo más. Como un cambio en su aura. Su porte. Su cara, igual de bella, era la misma, pero había algo diferente.

"Sakura."

 _Oh, dios…_ su voz también era más ronca.

"Sasuke-kun…" y la de ella, bueno no le sorprendería si estaba boquiabierta. Todo se borro. Su nerviosismo, su timidez y las semanas de soledad. Ahí estaba Sasuke. Frente a ella. Sakura ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando se movió, pero ahí estaba. Abrazando a Sasuke.

"Te extrañe." Sus brazo alrededor de su cuello. Sosteniéndose con las puntas de sus pies para tratar de alcanzarlo. Sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, evitando que las lagrimas salieran. Enterró su cara en su cuello, respirando de él. Dios, como lo había extrañado. Había extrañado su voz, su olor, el calor de su cuerpo.

"Qué bueno que regresaste." separo su cara de su cuello, una vez mas mirándole a los ojos.

"Hn." Era una sonrisa. Sakura amaba sus sonrisas.

"Cuéntame sobre tus vacaciones." Le dijo, sonriente, separándose renuente de su agarre. Seguro tenía esa cara de estúpida enamorada a la que Ino siempre usaba como burla, pero no le importaba.

"Tsk. Que molesta." Le volvió a sonreír. "Bien, Suigetsu, Karin y Jugo. Fue un error hacerlo, Suigetsu es incluso más ruidoso que Naruto."

"Heh… ¿y cómo están ellos? Hace mucho que no los veías, ¿verdad?"

"Ellos están bien. Hacía casi dos años la última vez que los vi." Una pequeña sonrisa. Sasuke no lo admitiría, pero Sakura sabía que él estaba contento por haber visitado a sus viejos amigos. Que poco sincero. Al ver que Saura no decía nada, la miro a la cara. Levanto una ceja, como preguntando que le pasaba por la cabeza. Sakura solo sonrió otra vez. Dios, como era posible amar tanto a alguien.

"Sasuke-kun… hay algo que quisiera que habláramos." No creía poder retrasar más eso. Estos sentimientos, embotellados por todo un verano, solo crecían día a día. Ahora que estaba frente a él, debía de mostrarlos.

"Aa. Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte." Asintiendo, incapaz de hablar, Sakura le motivo a continuar. "Durante el tiempo que pase en Oto…" ¿era un sonrojo lo que veía Sakura? Sasuke lucia incomodo, y evitaba mirar a Sakura a la cara. ¿Estaría el igual de nervioso que ella? "Durante ese tiempo, Karin y yo empezamos a salir."

 _¿Qué…?_

"¿K-Karin? ¿Uzumaki?"

"Hacía bastante tiempo que no la veía. No sé, simplemente pasó. Ella estaba ahí, lucia diferente de cómo era antes. Madura. Ya no era la molesta fangirl de hace tiempo."

Sakura no decía nada. Estaba procesando lo que Sasuke le dijo. Pero sin importar cuantas veces repitiera sus palabras no lograba entender. ¿Es que acaso había escuchado mal? No, no era posible. Sasuke seguía hablando de Karin y las salidas que tuvieron. Si no había escuchado mal, debía de estar soñando. Debía de ser una pesadilla. Cerró muy fuertemente los ojos y contó hasta 10.

"¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien?" Escuchaba a Sasuke consternado. _Cuenta hasta diez. Cuenta hasta diez y despierta._

"No."

"¿No te sientes bien?"

No, no estaba soñando. No, no estaba bien. No, no podía ser cierto.

Igual que hace un rato, se levantó del sillón de un brinco. _Inhala, exhala_. Lentamente, abrió los ojos y miro a cualquier cosa menos a Sasuke.

"Creo que el calor no me está haciendo bien."

"Quieres que enc-"

"No, sería mejor que regrese a casa. Saldré con Ino en un rato." Ante la cara de duda de Sasuke, agregó, "solo vine a decir hola."

Sasuke no se tragaba eso. Pero, bien.

"Bien. Me iré ahora." Pocos fueron los pasos que dio, cuando la mano de Sasuke tomó la de ella y la detuvo. Conteniendo el aliento, miró de reojo a Sasuke.

"¿Sakura?"

"¿Hm?"

"¿Estamos bien?" por primera vez en mucho tiempo, vio preocupación en el rostro de Sasuke. Así que sabía el porqué del comportamiento de ella. Eso le dolió más.

"Por supuesto que si, Sasuke-kun." Le sonrió. Y rezó por todos los dioses que su sonrisa no fuera tan evidente.

Renuente, soltó de su mano. "Bien. ¿Te veré luego?"

"Claro. Somos amigos, ¿no?"

"Aa."

"Claro que sí." Se dijo a sí misma. Solo amigos. Y lo escuchó, como su voz se rompía en la última silaba.

Qué diablos. Sasuke lo sabía, su voz y actitud la delataban. Ya que más. Sin más, caminó lo más normal hasta salir de la casa, incluso se aplaudió mentalmente cuando había llegado hasta su propia casa. Y no fue hasta llegar a su habitación que se echó a llorar.

.

 _[Sé que solo soy una amiga para ti, que nunca podré decir que eres mío._

 _Pero aun te amo. Lo siento, te amo._

 _No quise decir lo que dije._

 _Te extraño, lo digo en serio. Trato de no sentirlo, pero no te puedo sacar de mi mente.]_

 _._

* * *

.

"Dado que los padres de Naruto saldrán el fin de semana, habrá una gran fiesta en su casa. La última fiesta del verano." Kiba no se daba cuenta, pero casi escupía al invitar a las chicas que estaban escuchándolo.

"Que patético. Si cree que con eso conseguirá ligar, está equivocado." Ino, por supuesto amaba hacer menos a su amigo. Al no tener respuesta por su acompañante, le lanzó una patata frita. "Por otro lado, tú deberías mostrar mas entusiasmo, frente de marquesina."

"No creo ir a esa fiesta." Sakura ni se inmuto por la patata que le dio en la cabeza, o por el sobrenombre con el que Ino le llamó.

"¿Estás de coña? ¡Sakura, deja de estar deprimida! Ya han pasado casi tres semanas. ¡El verano está por terminar!"

Sakura solo levantó sus hombros, como si no fuera la gran cosa. Y no lo era. Al menos, no para ella. Y aunque quisiera, le era difícil olvidar y hacer cuenta nueva. No era fácil. Durante dos semanas se la había pasado encerrada en su cuarto, reusándose a salir o contestar las llamadas de cualquiera que no fuera Ino. No había visto a Sasuke desde que él había llegado. Mucho menos hablado con él.

No podía hacerle cara. Sabía que en el momento que le viera, se echaría a llorar y le suplicaría que… ¿Qué? ¿Que dejara a Karin? ¿Que la aceptará y amara a ella? ¿Qué le dijera que era una broma? ¿Qué le pediría? No había esperanza. No había nada. Y eso deprimía más a Sakura. No quedaba nada.

"Me rindo."

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Me rindo. Me rindo de esta situación. Estoy cansada de llorar, estoy cansada de estar deprimida. Me rindo de Sasuke, de un amor unilateral. Me rindo de estar esperándolo e ilusionarme, estoy harta de llorar por su ausencia, de extrañarlo y querer verlo. Sobre todo me rindo de mentir y decir que dejare de amarlo, porque no puedo evitarlo, y eso es lo que más me somete. No puedo más con esto."

"Sakura…" Ino jamás había visto a Sakura tan vencida. La tomó de la mano, y le dio un apretó. Sakura no necesitaba palabras para saber que su mejor amiga le apoyaba. Aunque era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Sakura debía terminar con esa situación.

.

 _[Quiero que me extrañes, cuando no estoy cerca de ti._

 _Sé que estas en la ciudad, ¿Por qué no caminos hacia el lugar donde nos encontrábamos?]_

 _._

* * *

"Todo mundo sabía lo que ella sentía por ti, ¡incluso tu lo sabías! Ella espero años por ti, ¿y tú haces eso? ¿Al menos amas a esa chica?"

Cuando Sasuke le preguntó a Sakura si estaban bien, tontamente creyó lo que ella le dijo. Aunque, la verdad es que él quería creerle. Sabía, desde el momento en que su cara (la cara que siempre ponía cuando estaban juntos) cambió a una seria. Sakura no siempre podía engañar a Sasuke. Sus sentimientos se mostraban siempre en su rostro, pero más en sus ojos. Siempre expresivos, lo miraban brillantes, para luego lucir lejanos, atormentados.

Él necesitaba la razón, de que sin importar lo que estaba pasando, a Sakura no le afectaba. No debía afectarle. Aunque claro, Sasuke era un bastardo maldito que atormentaba a esa muchacha dulce, quien siempre le ofreció sentimientos sinceros sin importar nada más.

Pero Sasuke solo pensaba en él. Por sus estúpidas hormonas y orgullo fue lo que le hizo salir con Karin. Ella era bella, seria y madura. El tipo de chica que le atraía. Pero atracción no tenía nada que ver con amor, y para él estaba bien. No buscaba eso.

"Sakura no es el tipo de chica que me gusta."

Su egoísmo le hizo actuar sin importarle los sentimientos de Sakura. Él sabía lo que ella esperaba, pero no le importó. ¿Por qué debería? Sakura era su amiga.

La amiga que tenia sentimientos por él y que no sobre-actuaba el hecho de que Sasuke no le correspondiera.

"¿Tu tipo de chica? ¡Sakura es el tipo de chica que todos en la escuela quieren! Excepto tu, que al parecer eres mas estúpido de lo que creí."

"Yo no siento lo mismo por ella, y ella lo sabía. Deja de molestarme por eso."

Sasuke aceptaba ser un maldito. ¿Por qué otra razón besar a su amiga el día antes de vacaciones y luego decirle como si nada a su amiga que había conseguido una novia? ¿Suponía que el hecho de que Sakura mintiera, diciendo que estaba bien con eso, y que después le ignorara durante casi un mes era igual de malo?

Él creía que Sakura, a pesar del enamoramiento que todos sabía ella tenía por él, no le afectaría el que él saliera con alguien más. Es decir, no era la primera vez.

Aunque esta fue diferente. Y debía ser por el beso.

Lo que más le molestaba, era que no podía sacarla de su cabeza. Recordaba con toda claridad su cara, como su voz quebrada se despedía de él. No podía disfrutar de la visita de Karin o hacer algo más que besos, porque la mirada desconsolada de Sakura le perseguía.

"Bueno, eso debiste pensarlo antes de besarla." Ante su mirada sorprendida, Naruto respondió, "ella me lo contó. Debiste verla, nunca la había visto tan feliz. Ella no lo decía, pero sé que contaba los días para que regresaras. Dices que Sakura no es tu tipo, y tienes razón. Tú no mereces a alguien como ella."

Muy en el fondo, Sasuke siempre supo eso.

.

 _[No soy el tipo de chica para ti._

 _No voy a pretender que soy 'mas que una amiga'_

 _Soy el tipo de chica a la que solo llamas amiga.]_

 _._

* * *

 _[Apuesto que ella actúa perfectamente._

 _Probablemente te le crees todo lo que ella dice._

 _Y si tú alguna vez piensas en mí, apuesto a que solo soy un pensamiento fugaz.]_

.

Sasuke había tenido el presentimiento de que sería mala idea asistir a esa fiesta. No pudo evitar ir. Karin había insistido en lo genial que sería llegar y presentarse con los amigos de Sasuke como su novia. A Sasuke le daba igual. A pesar de saber que Sakura estaría ahí.

Si Sasuke fuera honesto consigo mismo, aceptaría que esa es la razón principal por la que accedió a ir a esa estúpida fiesta.

¿Cómo podía ser tan imbécil al ir? Debió quedarse en casa. Debió haber dado la vuelta en cuanto vislumbro su cabello rosa. Debió haberse quedado en una esquina, como siempre lo hacía en esas reuniones. Debió haber alejado a Karin de él, no responder los besos que le daba. Debió mantener sus brazos cruzados, no colocarlos sobre los hombros desnudo de la pelirroja.

Pero no lo hizo.

Sasuke se quedo en esa fiesta porque por primera vez en días, podía ver a Sakura. Sasuke se rehusaba a estar inactivo en una esquina porque sabía que así Sakura sabría que ahí estaba él. Sasuke dejó que Karin hiciera lo que quisiera; besarse, tomarse de la mano incluso más que eso, porque era lo que él había escogido. Él había escogido una relación poco importante y meramente física con una chica que no había visto en años porque quería evitar enamorarse de Sakura.

Porque era un cobarde.

Porque quería enterar los sentimientos de Sakura y la culpabilidad y arrepentimientos que cada día iban creciendo dentro de él.

Sí, Sasuke era un bastardo que poco le importaba lo que los demás pensaran de él. Incluso Sakura.

Incluso cuando la vio, muy cerca de Yamanaka y de Kiba.

Incluso cuando, al verla después de lo que parecían meses, recordó lo bonita que es, y lo hermosa que lucía con un vestido entallado que nunca se hubiera atrevido a usar.

Sasuke no tenía derecho a mirarla. No tenía derecho a querer ir pararse junto a ella para alejar a los idiotas como Kiba, evitar que tomará más de dos vasos de ese ponche evidentemente alcoholizado.

Sí Sasuke hubiera estado junto a ella, Sakura no estaría en ese momento frente a ese improvisado escenario luchando contra las lágrimas mientras cantaba sin lugar a dudas para él, por él. Con aquella canción pop que no conocía, pero que al oír cada palabra que Sakura cantaba con tal emoción, solo le apretujaba cada vez más el corazón.

.

 _[Pero aun te amo, lo siento, te amo._

 _No quería decir lo que dije._

 _Te extraño, lo digo en serio. Trato de no sentirlo, pero no te puedo sacar de mi mente._

 _Quiero que me extrañes cuando no estoy cerca de ti.]_

 _._

Aun podría negar, ¿no? Ignorar que la chica a la que siempre llamó amiga estaba cantando para él. Y que él, Sasuke, se sentía incómodo por saber cómo todos en esa estúpida fiesta se enterarían del bastardo egoísta que era.

La verdad es que desde que ella empezó a cantar, poco le importaron los demás. Todo su enfoque estaba en esa pelirosa que ahora cantaba. O trataba de cantar, pues al parecer ella ya se había cansado, y no precisamente de interpretar esa canción.

.

 _[No soy la clase de chica que te gusta,_

 _no voy a fingir que soy el tipo de chica a la que llamas 'mas que una amiga']_

.

La observó, con una cara indescriptible, como ella se mostraba dolida. Rogando con esos ojos verdes el saber si su decision era final. Sasuke no hizo nada. No mostró lo que él sabía y se había negado.  
Al final, miró el entendimiento en esos ojos brillantes.

.

 _[Y rompí todas las reglas por ti, me rompí el corazón y volví a empezar,_

 _No soy el tipo de chica a la que llamas más que una amiga.]_

.

Sakura no cantó el resto de la canción. Solo colocó el micrófono en su lugar y bajo lentamente los pocos escalones.

luego de eso, Sakura no volvió a ver a Sasuke a los ojos.

* * *

 _[Te extraño, lo digo en serio. Trato de no sentirlo, pero no te puedo sacar de mi mente._

 _Quiero que me extrañes cuando no estoy cerca de ti._

 _Sé que estas en la ciudad, ¿Por qué no nos encontramos en el lugar que solíamos caminar?]_

.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"No contestas mis mensajes."

"Supuse que estarías ocupado con Karin." Parecía incomodo.

"Dijiste que estábamos bien." Ella se encogió de hombros.

"He estado ocupada."

"¿Qué tan ocupada puedes estar? Te he llamado y no me contestas. No tienes derecho a hacerme sentir culpable, nunca fuimos nada más que amigos." _Debiste pensar eso ante de_ _ilusionarle_. Sabía que se estaba portando como un cretino, pero se sentía ofendido. Ofendido por que Sakura le evadiera. fue ella quien le cantó tal canción frente a todos. Él debía de ser la victima, no ella.

Él no iba a sentirse culpable por no corresponder a sus sentimientos.

Por primera vez desde que había llegado a su casa, Sakura lo miró a los ojos. Y Sasuke jamás había visto tan inexpresivos esos ojos.

"Lamento si todo esto te ha molestado. Solo dame tiempo para superarlo. Saber que tu amor unilateral no será correspondido jamás, con la ilusión durante ocho años, puede ser difícil, ¿sabes?"

Ugh. Dolió más que una patada. Se quedó sin palabras. Y Sakura, ella solo cerró la puerta en la cara de un atónito Sasuke.

Y no por primera vez, Sasuke se preguntó si había hecho bien. De ser así, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan arrepentido, como al ver la mirada sin emociones con lo que Sakura lo miraba.

Era cuestión de tiempo. Sakura volvería a ser ella misma de un momento a otro. Solo debía esperar.  
Ella misma se lo dijo.

* * *

Pero, ¿cuánto más debía esperar? Ya habían pasado casi dos meses desde que fue a buscarla a su casa. Sakura simplemente no hablaba con él. Sasuke jamás lo admitiría, pero las observaba todo el tiempo. Debía de suponer como algo bueno que ella ya no luciera deprimida o sin emociones como la última vez que habló con ella. Sakura se estaba recuperando de su corazón roto, como Naruto se lo había dicho.

La veía sonreír más. En los pasillos, la escuchaba reír junto a Yamanaka. Y sabía que salía continuamente con sus demás amigos. Pero, aunque Sakura luciera recuperada, no era la misma.

No solo su aspecto físico había cambiado radicalmente al cortarse su cabello. Sasuke jamás había pensado en lo bonita que ella lucia con el cabello largo, pero su aspecto de ahora, con su cabello llegándole a la barbilla… no solo era lo físico que le hacía lucir diferente. Era como se paraba, mas recta, como sonreía coquetamente cuando algún chico la miraba, o como solía maquillarse.

El quería culpar a Ino por esos cambios físicos, seguro ella debía ser quien le influía a hacer eso. Pero Sasuke sabía bien. Sakura ya no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran de ella, sobre todo Sasuke.

Y a quien había considerado como su eterna molestia, quien sin dudarlo estaría a su lado, estaba actuando como Sasuke le había empujado; dejar de amarlo.

Porque hasta ese día, cuando él estaba en su casillero y la escuchó riendo con Ino y ambas iban caminando hacia donde estaba él, y Sakura pasó de largo sin siquiera voltear a verlo, Sasuke supo que había cometido un error.

.

"Escuche que está saliendo con alguien." Como quien no quiere la cosa, Naruto comento.

Sasuke solo se encogió de hombros.

"Bien por ella."

"Teme… ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?"

"Me es particularmente molesto que vengas a decirme lo que Sakura hace y deja de hacer. Es su vida. Me tiene sin cuidado."

"Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero sé que te arrepientes de haberla dejado ir. Puedes engañar a todos, pero a mí no."

"Sobrevaloras lo que crees saber de mi."

"Sé que dejaste a Karin porque te diste cuenta que a quien de verdad quieres es a Sakura, pero no sabes cómo recuperarla." Apretó los puños. Tuvo que controlarse para no maldecir y golpear al entrometido de Naruto.

"Lo de Karin era temporal. Apenas si nos hubiéramos visto."

"Hah, trata de convencerte."

"Tsk."

"Sasuke, se que tienes miedo de que Sakura-chan te odie, pero nunca es tarde. Y aunque ella ha estado algo diferente, ella jamás dejaría de amarte. Pero si tú no hablas con ella, aunque ella te ame, a veces eso no es suficiente." Sasuke solo se quedó callado.

Cuanta verdad tenían las palabras de Naruto. Él había sido un ciego. Callarse durante meses, ignorando las punzadas de dolor cuando veía a Sakura y ella lo ignoraba. Ella siempre había estado ahí, siguiéndolo y siéndole incondicional. Había dado por garantizado que ella nunca se iría sin importar con quien saliera él.

Pero, porque Sakura era su amiga, no la veía como algo más que eso. O al menos, así debía de ser. Él salía con chicas durante un rato, pero no Sakura. Ella siempre era su única constante, pero Sasuke no quería aceptar lo que ya sabía.

Le quería.

* * *

.

 _[No soy el tipo de chica para ti._

 _No voy a pretender._

 _Soy el tipo de chica que llamas amiga.]_

 _._

Sasuke quería a Sakura.

Pero estaba inseguro. La había besado, un día antes de ir a Oto. No fue por accidente, ni fue un rose. Intencionalmente, había colocado su mano detrás de su cuello y le había besado suave al principio, pero largamente. Disfrutando cada movimiento, sabor y sonido que producían sus labios. Había disfrutado del sonido que dejaba sus labios rosas y húmedos, del sonrojo en su cara y la sonrisa tímida ella. Mientras estuvo lejos, pensaba en volver y hacerlo una, y otra y otra vez. Le asustó la insistencia de sus pensamientos sobre su amiga. Sasuke no se enamoraba, no iba con él. Y su negación solo le empujó a buscar una salida fácil; Karin.

Sabía que a Sakura le dolería, pero no quería enfrentarse a esos sentimientos que ella embocaba. Necesitaba tiempo, distracciones.

Pero ahora, la falta que Sakura le hacía era insoportable.

Era ridículamente insoportable. A tal punto, de tener a Sasuke sentado afuera de la casa de la familia Haruno, esperando a que Sakura llegara de cualquier lugar donde estuviera a tales horas de la noche.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué debía decirle? ¿Rogar, o simplemente besarla y convencerla sin palabras que sentía algo por ella? Nunca pudó decidir en qué plan de acción tomar, pues ni todo el tiempo esperando fue suficiente cuando llegó Sakura.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Incrédula, bien al menos ya mostraba emociones frente a él.

"Tengo que hablar contigo."

 _¿Deja vu?_ Se tambaleó, caminando hasta estar frente a él. "¿Qué quieres, Sasuke-kun?"

"Me dijiste que te diera tiempo. Han pasado tres meses." Metió las manos a sus bolsillos, tratando de parecer desinteresado.

"Oh, ¿enserio? Que rápido pasa el tiempo." ¿Estaba bromeando? Para él había sido larguísimo. "¿Eso es todo?"

"Terminé con Karin." Ella levantó la ceja.

"Huh… que mal, supongo."

"Fue hace tiempo."

"Ya veo."

Se quedaron en silencio. Sasuke no sabía que decir. Ante su desesperación, recordó lo que Naruto le había dicho.

"Hace algo de frio, ¿sabes?" Si, debía de hacer, mas si eran las 10 pm, otoño y vestían un jeans y un simple top que mostraba parte de tu vientre. ella solo quería una excusa para terminar con esa conversación.

"Debes de haberte divertido." Dijo con veneno. "Todo este tiempo, seguro disfrutaste actuar como Yamanaka y coquetear con los demás."

"No es algo que te interese, pero sí. Fue realmente placentero."

"Como puedes-"

"No, como puedes tu venir a decirme esto. ¿No crees que sea algo tarde el hacer una escena de celos? Ahora, si me disculpas, iré-"

Recordaba vagamente la última vez que la había tocado. Fue en la sala de su casa, cuando sabía que estaba rompiendo su corazón y no le importo. A diferencia de esa vez, Sasuke quería detenerla ahora para evitar que se fuera para siempre de su lado.

"Sakura." La besó.

La besó con fuerza. Fue poco amable, fue brusco y descuidado. Sin siquiera cerrar sus ojos o tocarla delicadamente. Su beso era el simple contacto terco de sus labios contra los de ella, desesperado, no con pasión, sino con miedo y arrepentimiento. Se separó, luego de unos momentos en lo que Sakura no respondía ante el contacto.

"Lo siento." Se separó de su boca, pero no la soltó. La miró fijamente, tratando de buscar algún sentimiento en esos ojos verdes que siempre brillaban al verlo. Pero no había nada.

"Me hiciste sentir tanto dolor, que no sabría si podría perdonarte."

"Lo sé, lo siento."

Tomó aire, como si fuera difícil. Sasuke la miraba, pero ella solo miraba el suelo. Que no daría él por saber que pasaba dentro de su cabeza.

"Yo siempre fui el tipo de chica a la llamaste amiga, no algo más que eso."

"Eres mi único tipo de chica." La sinceridad en su voz, Sakura miró de inmediato en sus ojos.

¿Es que había algo más? ¿Por qué, por qué Sasuke era así con ella? Su beso, lo que le transmitió, lo que él le decía… Sakura no sabía si sería capaz de iniciar de nuevo. No sabía lo que hacía, se había rendido y deicidio continuar.

"Rompí mi corazón y empecé de nuevo. Lo siento, Sasuke-kun."

Retirando la mano que tenia sobre su hombro, dio un paso a un lado y pasó junto a él, hacia su casa, dejándolo ahí.

 _[No soy el tipo de chica a la que llamas 'más que una amiga']_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Nota: la historia tiene dos finales. El que esta ahí arriba, y el que voy a colocar debajo de esta nota.

.

.

* * *

Final alterno:

.

"Lo siento." Se separó de su boca, pero no la soltó. La miró fijamente, tratando de buscar algún sentimiento en esos ojos verdes que siempre brillaban al verlo. Pero no había nada.

"Me hiciste sentir tanto dolor, que no sabría si podría perdonarte."

"Lo sé, lo siento."

Tomó aire, como si fuera difícil. Sasuke la miraba, pero ella solo miraba el suelo. Que no daría él por saber que pasaba dentro de su cabeza.

"Yo siempre fui el tipo de chica a la llamaste amiga, no algo más que eso."

"Eres mi único tipo de chica." La sinceridad en su voz, Sakura miró de inmediato en sus ojos.

¿Es que había algo más? ¿Por qué, por qué Sasuke era así con ella? Su beso, lo que le transmitió, lo que él le decía… Sakura no sabía si sería capaz de iniciar de nuevo. No sabía lo que hacía, se había rendido y deicidio continuar. Pero estar sin él, ella estaba bien, pero faltaba algo. Debía ser estúpida y masoquista, pero este era Sasuke. A quien siempre amó, declarando sus sentimientos, y por mucho que ella haya querido deshacerse de los suyos, la ilusión de comenzar algo con él resurgió.

"Voy a hacer tiempo para ti."

Ahí estaba. Ese brillo que tanto quería ver. Y aunque Sakura estaba recia a aceptarlo, sabía que esa respuesta era el comienzo de una oportunidad que no desaprovecharía.

.

 _[Y voy a romper todas las reglas por ti, romper mi corazón y empezar otra vez._

 _Voy a hacer tiempo para ti.]_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Nota final: quiero aclarar, la escena donde sakura canta, es toda lo que esta escrito así [ ] imaginen que ella estuvo cantando (narrando toda la historia con la canción)desde el comienzo de la historia... no se si me di a entender :v

La verdad… odie y me gusto esta historia. Me gusta, porque amo la canción, además del típico cliché "mejor- amiga rechazada- trata de superar a su crush- y este se da cuenta de su error- y que de verdad siempre la amo" si, amo ese cliché.

Odie la historia porque… mientras la escribía, estaba perdiendo el enfoque, donde obviamente la protagonista tiene que perdonar a su mejor amigo y comenzar su relación… esa era mi idea del final… ya saben, felices por siempre… pero cuando estaba escribiendo, estaba molesta, más que nada por mi propia experiencia. Si, me mandaron a la friendzone y tuve que soportar mirar al chico que me gustaba salir con muchas,… claro que lo supere, y el karma se la regreso muy mal a este chico, y blah blah blah… entonces! Mis vivencias me hacían alterar la historia y que Sakura superara a Sasuke y este se quedara solo… :v pero es Sasuke y Sakura! Para mi ellos deben de estar juntos sin importar que! Es por eso queescribi dos finales xD :v pero mi intención era buena

Otra cosa, esta historia fue totalmente inspirada en un par de one-shot de otra historia que leí. Era casi igual (quiero decir, yo escribí esta casi igual a la que leí) y la autora había comentado que terminaría la historia, pero no lo hizo, y estuve tan frustrada que debía saber cómo terminaba… y quise hacerlo, pero no me ha encantado como quedo :(

por favor, si alguien lee, comente, me hace totalmente feliz saber que a alguien le gusta lo que estoy escribiendo, eso me da animos para subir mas historias. :D


End file.
